Creative Ways to Pass Time
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: “I’m bored, Kuro-puu. Chess is fun and all, but let’s make it more exciting." FayXKurogane Oneshot


If not for finding creative ways to pass the time, Kurogane was positive that he would have completely lost his mind by the time he finally returned home. From skipping rocks, to training, even practicing his not-so-neat handwriting if he _really_ needed something to do while he waited for Syaoran.

Occasionally, the mage would join in on his 'fun'. Sometimes, the mage who was more commonly known as Fay would help him cope with the boring hours they spent alone while Syaoran and the Princess did their thing on each world. Fay came up with word games; he had even brought chess, a game from his world.

It was the very first time Kurogane had ever played the game, though he admitted it was very similar to a strategical game he had back on his own world. He also had to admit that he wasn't all that good at strategy games. Still, anything was better than sitting around and doing nothing. So while they were on the world that's only distinguishing landmark was the giant lake, Fay brought out the game.

"Do you have chess on your world, Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane growled lightly. "It's 'Kurogane'." He corrected, then added, "no."

Fay smiled. "Okay, then I'll teach you how to play."

As Fay set it up, Kurogane mutely wondered if he should _really_ trust the mage to teach him how to play the game. But with absolutely no ideas on what else he could do, he decided it couldn't hurt to at least let him teach him how to play.

Once the board had been set up, Fay took each piece and explained in which the ways they could move, with minimal teasing although Kurogane pretended not to hear whenever he added one of his nicknames. Though confusing as it first sounded, once he started playing Kurogane found it easier to understand. He even managed to win a few of the many games he played against the mage.

It wasn't until they were both certain of their skills that Fay decided to implement a new rule. "I'm bored, Kuro-puu." He said out of the blue, skillfully knocking over his king in defeat when he knew there was no way out of the trap Kurogane had laid for him. "Chess is fun and all, but let's make it more exciting." Kurogane would never forget the wicked smile on his face.

"How so?" He inquired, relaxing a bit. He had been overly focused on the game and become unnecessarily tense in doing so. Not that he had let down his guard, only loosened up a little.

"How about…" Fay feigned thinking, as Kurogane knew he came to conclusions extremely fast and any amount of thinking was almost not needed. "Whenever one of us loses a piece, we have to remove an article of clothing."

Kurogane stared at Fay's seemingly innocent, smiling face and wondered how such a thought had ever occurred to him. "Why? Can't we just play the regular chess?"

"Well, yes." Fay conceded. "But it's boring! This makes it more fun!"

The next word that came out of his mouth was the one and only word Kurogane ever regretted saying. "Okay."

Within three turns Fay had taken out one of his pawns. Within five, he had two. This pattern continued until Kurogane was down to his pants and his pants only. He had even taken off his belts. "Ooh, so you're not so good at this after all, Kuro-Puu."

"Shut up! You hustled me!" Kurogane shouted trying his best to concentrate on his next move. He _could_ _not_ afford to lose his pants, not in front of that magician, anyway.

Fay simply smiled as he played with the pieces that Kurogane had been forced to give up. He had been forced to remove his jacket, since it was really all one thing, but that had been all that Kurogane had been able to get. "Come on, Kuro-Puu, you sure are taking a long time just to move."

"Be quiet!" Kurogane hissed, then carefully moved one of his last previous pieces and before he could even look up at Fay it had been crushed where it stood by Fay's king. Kurogane tried his best not to whimper.

Fay smiled devilishly. "Off with it, then, Kuro-Puu."

Kurogane stared at he magician then shook his head angrily and crossed his arms. "I refuse! You didn't play fair."

"I did, too. And you agreed to this. So, please, be my guest."

Kurogane looked to the side to try to hide his burning red face. "Why are you making me do this? I don't know what you want from me…"

Fay's smile never left his lips. "Isn't it simple, Kuro-Tan? I want you~" He said, leaning over the chess table and poking Kurogane on the nose as he said "you".

"I'm still not taking it off." Kurogane mumbled angrily as he looked at Fay.

"That's alright." Fay replied, smiling still. "I'll do it for you."

"W-What?! No, get off! Augh!"

"Oh~ Kuro-Puu was holding out on me!"

"GET OFF!"

Somewhere else on that world, Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear that, Princess?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's best to try not to hear that kind of thing, especially when you live with my brother and that priest…"

Syaoran shuddered and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**"Whoo~ Take it OFF!"**

Is what I would be shouting.

I staretd this some time ago, before I read the manga, hence why "Fay" is spelled retardedly xD

It should be Fai, like in the manga but noo I hadn't read it yet D:

Tsubasa (C) Clamp


End file.
